Puss In Boots
Puss in Boots is a character from the Shrek series and possibly its most popular character. The V Crusaders Storyline The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Puss will debut here as the last ally of the V Crusaders when Burns decides to hire him to kill Homer and Soul for the price of the 7th ring which is worth a treasure beyond calculation. He is stopped by Soul and he decides to join the team. Puss helps his friends in the final battle and defeated Nega Chin The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Puss returns with V to help him and the others to battle with the Robotic Empire and others. Alongside the team he gets to the Helper Squad waiting for the others. After meeting Issac Clarke and some of the rogue members of Phobos' empire, Puss wonders what Mechuckles is up to. Allies and enemies Allies: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Homer, Soul, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, the V Crusaders, Maka, Soul, the Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, the King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Issac Clarke, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker Gallery pusss.jpg puss 1.jpg 555922.jpg 2710224-puss_in_boots_pic01.jpg HDQW_963115.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Shrek Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Action Hero Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:The V Crusaders Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Bauza Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Antonio Banderas Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization